<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian by areeskimosreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184079">Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal'>areeskimosreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all heroes wear capes, some wear work suits and slip on shoes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayleigh Kitson &amp; John Redmond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Not enough to phone the police ? "</p>
<p>" No, but I'm sure there is someone, I've caught fleeting glimpses, but nothing concrete Elsie "</p>
<p>" Well I still say you should report it "</p>
<p>" And say what, I have a feeling ?"</p>
<p>" Tell them you're worried at least "</p>
<p>" Maybe I'm being paranoid ?"</p>
<p>" Why not travel with John again then ?"</p>
<p>" You know why ?"</p>
<p>" Because your loving him is killing you ?"</p>
<p>" Yes, Elsie, I just can't be that close to him, it breaks my heart "</p>
<p>" He loves you …….."</p>
<p>" No Elsie, he's had plenty of  opportunity to tell me but he's chosen not to "</p>
<p>" That doesn't mean he doesn't…….."</p>
<p>" That's exactly what it means "</p>
<p>" Best get back love " Elsie said walking off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John heard every word, he was at the other side of the printer office door, and neither Elsie nor Kayleigh could be described as quiet spoken, and what he heard troubled him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Kayleigh?"</p>
<p>" Yes Mister Redmond?"</p>
<p>" Please don't do that "</p>
<p>" Sorry, yes John ?"</p>
<p>" I'd like to start giving you a lift again "</p>
<p>" Did Elsie say anything to you ?"</p>
<p>" About what ?"</p>
<p>" Anything?"</p>
<p>" No, why ?"</p>
<p>" It doesn't matter "</p>
<p>" So can I ?"</p>
<p>" Can you what ?"</p>
<p>" Give you a lift "</p>
<p>" No "</p>
<p>" Why not ?"</p>
<p>" You know why not "</p>
<p>" Kayleigh I, …….I " John took Kayleigh's hand as he spoke, " You know you mean the ……."</p>
<p>" World to you ?, yes you keep telling me "</p>
<p>" Look I…….." John sighed.</p>
<p>Kayleigh used her free hand to pull free of John.</p>
<p>" Still can't eh ? "</p>
<p>" I'm sorry "</p>
<p>" Heard it all before " Kayleigh said dismissively as she walked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stepped off the bus, she let it move off before she walked away, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red, as she turned to look it was gone. She looked skyward, and shaking her head walked off. She took her lipstick holder out of her handbag, she opened it with the pretence of applying her lipstick, she used the mirror to look behind her, he saw her do so and ducked into the shadows of an overhanging tree. She involuntarily gasped. She walked on quickening her pace, she turned a corner and ran the remaining few yards into the house, within seconds a large bearded individual ran into the street, scanning vainly left and right, he shrugged and went back inside.</p>
<p>John watched from the driving seat, his heart pounding, his throat dry, another opportunity had passed. He waited for his breathing to settle and without switching on his lights drove off. He drove past the little park, just as the redhead walking the Yorkshire terrier exited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" No you're wrong "</p>
<p>" I'll go pay him a visit " </p>
<p>" No you will not , tell him Mandy "</p>
<p>" Settle down Steve, there's no actual proof "</p>
<p>" So we wait until he stabs or rapes her eh ?"</p>
<p>" You're being effing stupid Steve, he wouldnt do that "</p>
<p>" Sure of that are you Kayleigh?"</p>
<p>" Yes "</p>
<p>" You didn't think he was a stalker either did you ?"</p>
<p>" No Mandy I didn't "</p>
<p>" But he is " Mandy continued. </p>
<p>" He can't be " </p>
<p>" I know the car, I know the registration and I recognised him, and that was only minutes after you said you were being followed " Mandy accentuated each word with a prod .</p>
<p>" You said you've seen his car around a lot  " Steve interjected. </p>
<p>" I said I've seen cars like his ……"</p>
<p>"Or his ………." Mandy pressed.</p>
<p>" It's not him "</p>
<p>" Either way, I'm taking you to work tomorrow "</p>
<p>" The trams crowded in ………"</p>
<p>" It's not a discussion Kayleigh, I'll drop you off in the van"</p>
<p>" Thanks " Kayleigh headed upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You okay ? "</p>
<p>" Why do you ask that ?" </p>
<p>" Elsie said you were upset, I was just checking "</p>
<p>" Checking what ?"</p>
<p>" Checking you're okay "</p>
<p>" I'm fine, not that it's your business "</p>
<p>" I thought we were still friends Kayleigh "</p>
<p>" Really, what made you think that Johnathan?"</p>
<p>" I just thought that………"</p>
<p>" That's your problem John, rather than do, you think about should you, and look where that's got you "</p>
<p>" So okay yes?"</p>
<p>" As if you care "</p>
<p>Kayleigh barged past a dumbfounded John, trying to hide her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of her journeys were uneventful, although she did see a red Fiat occasionally, it was never close to her, perhaps she was paranoid after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John glanced up the road as she crossed, he'd pull up shortly and anticipate her route, she was when all was said and done, a creature of habit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The speed of the assault took her completely by surprise, she was pushed from behind, she went into a scrambling run, but fell, managing to break her fall with her arms, she was kicked in the ribs and before she could regain her breath she was dragged by the hair up the alleyway. Her taller stronger attacker pulled her to her feet, clasped his hand over her mouth from behind her and brandished a large slim knife in front of her face.</p>
<p>" Understand " he growled.</p>
<p>She nodded, she had to buy herself time. He painfully grabbed her breast, as she struggled he brandished the knife again, this time pressing it against her skin, she swallowed hard as she felt him reach for her waistband.</p>
<p>" Please, it doesn't have to be like this, I know I've hurt you, but please don't do this, I'm not worth it, don't ruin your life by doing this to me, I'll be yours willingly if that's what you want John "</p>
<p>She slowly turned to face her attacker, her brown eyed assailant.</p>
<p>"KAYLEIGH !! " John roared as he ran down the alley, Kayleigh drove her knee into the attackers groin, with as much strength as she could muster, she swung her bag against the side of his head, and in the midst of his confusion she ran to John.</p>
<p>" Are you okay, did he hurt you ?"</p>
<p>A terrified Kayleigh just shook her head.</p>
<p>" Here " John thrust his keys in her hand, " go get in the car it's up there, and lock the bastard "</p>
<p>Kayleigh nodded.</p>
<p>" Right fucker I'm coming for ye " John shouted as the attempted abductor headed down the alley.</p>
<p>Had circumstances been different, Kayleigh's attacker who looked to be a good bit lighter than John, and more nimble, would probably outrun the portly store manager, but given the fact he was in pain and a little stunned,  John soon closed the distance. In the resultant wrestling match, John had smashed the attackers hand onto the asphalt causing him to relinquish grip of his knife, a head butt stunned John enough for the attacker to make a second bid for freedom, he managed to scale a fence as John caught up, John jumped to try to stop him, but only caught his wrist , he managed to wriggle clear, albeit without his watch which had come away in John's hand.</p>
<p>" John ,John are you okay darling ?"</p>
<p>Kayleigh was on her knees, her arms around the shoulders of an exhausted John. As the adrenaline wore off John became aware of the aches and pains he had sustained.</p>
<p>" I wanted you to stay in the car babe "</p>
<p>" Making a habit of that John, aren't you ?" Kayleigh's smile made John forget all his aches and pains,. almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the police had asked all their questions, and after John being repeatedly asked if he needed treatment,  Kayleigh and John were left alone. Kayleigh got into the passenger seat, John went to start the car.</p>
<p>" Don't, not yet "</p>
<p>John shrugged and dropped his hand from the ignition.</p>
<p>" Why were you there ?" Kayleigh had turned to look at John.</p>
<p>" I heard you tell Elsie you were worried you were being followed, and I made sure you were "</p>
<p>" You made sure ?"</p>
<p>" I followed you to make sure you came to no harm, a couple of times I thought I saw someone, but I couldn't be sure, so I decided to follow you home all the time, , so if the unthinkable did happen I could intervene "</p>
<p>" How long were you going to do that for ?"</p>
<p>" Forever if I had to "</p>
<p>" So it was you Mandy saw ?"</p>
<p>" Aye "</p>
<p>" Was it you that hid in the trees ?"</p>
<p>" No, that was him, I nearly caught the bastard then"</p>
<p>" I don't know what to say John ?"</p>
<p>" You don't have to say anything "</p>
<p>" Why did………?"</p>
<p>" Because I love you Kayleigh ." John said softly.</p>
<p>" Why not say it before now though? "</p>
<p>" Look at me "</p>
<p>Kayleigh looked in John's green eyes.</p>
<p>" You'll have heard that old saying, love that much that I'd  die for you ?"</p>
<p>Kayleigh nodded.</p>
<p>" I know that's true now, when I saw him grab you, I knew I had to protect you, I knew then that I literally was willing to die for you, knew for sure I mean, I was, and I am, but I'd prefer not to obviously "</p>
<p>" You're hard work, Mister Redmond "</p>
<p>John raised his eyebrows. </p>
<p>" Johnathan " Kayleigh said, smiling.</p>
<p>" Home to Mandy's?"</p>
<p>" No back to yours, I'll make you a nice dinner, I think we need to talk, don't you "</p>
<p>John nodded, Kayleigh lifted his hand and kissed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Morning all " John said as he entered the restroom. </p>
<p>" Here he is our hero. " Cath said, raising her cup.</p>
<p>A loud chorus of well done and good on you followed.</p>
<p>" That was a bit risky wasn't it ?" Sean said as he stood next to John at the coffee machine, " he had a knife didn't he ? "</p>
<p>" It was either me or Kayleigh, and I'd rather it was me "</p>
<p>" You're a tough cookie John, hat off to you "</p>
<p>" Thanks Sean "</p>
<p>" Credit where it's due, how is Kayleigh by the way "</p>
<p>" Traumatised, obviously but she'll get by "</p>
<p>John turned and looked towards the door.</p>
<p>" Hey Barry ? "</p>
<p>" What John ?"</p>
<p>John walked up to Barry,</p>
<p>" That looks sore, Tracey give you a right hook did she ?"</p>
<p>John was looking at Barry's black eye and split lip.</p>
<p>" No she didn't you cheeky git, bumped it didn't ah"</p>
<p>" What time is it Barry ?"</p>
<p>" There's a clock behind me John " </p>
<p>" I'm asking you Barry, what time is it ?"</p>
<p>Barry pulled his sleeves up .</p>
<p>" How would I know John ?"</p>
<p>" You could look at your watch, oh you can't sorry, oh wait you can, silly me I forgot I have it here Barry, right fucking here " As he spoke John pulled a watch from his pocket.</p>
<p>Barry's attempts to flee were thwarted by a rugby tackle as he was halfway between the staff entrance to the rear shop and the dairy aisle, Barry and John slid halfway down the aisle, Sean and Ray held Barry until the police arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Why didn't you tell them at the time ? " Kayleigh asked as she set John's supper down to him.</p>
<p>" I forgot I'd ripped his watch off, it was in my work jacket, I didn't put that on again until I went onto the shop floor "</p>
<p>" How did you know it was his ?"</p>
<p>" It was his award for 25 years service, I picked it, I got it engraved and I presented him with it, it has his name on it "</p>
<p>" I still don't know how to thank you John "</p>
<p>" Yes you do " </p>
<p>" We've done that already, or did you forget? "</p>
<p>" Not that "</p>
<p>" What then ?"</p>
<p>" Marry me "</p>
<p>" On one condition "</p>
<p>" And that is ?"</p>
<p>" No more chasing masked knifemen down alleyways "</p>
<p>" I can't promise, but how about I try ?" John smiled.</p>
<p>" Fair enough, summer wedding no less than one hundred guests, oh and I always wanted……………...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>